Some Lies Are Honest To The Heart
by SometimeAroundMidnight09
Summary: Karen is happily married to Stanley...or is she? A one night stand with a best friend turns into something far more serious and she finds herself desperate to make a decision.
1. Something More To It

This story belongs to Shawna; got her permision a loong time ago to share it. Warning: This story contains very detailed sex scenes. If your easily offended, don't read. =]

Grace Adler Designs Wednesday, March 22nd 11:16am

Karen sat at her desk in Grace Adler Designs, waiting patiently for Grace to return from lunch so that she could leave for the day. She started getting a little better about coming into work on time, especially since Grace requested her to, due to a huge client they may be receiving. Since the client came in this morning, Grace informed Karen that she could leave early for the day after the normal lunch hour. Karen found herself continuously looking at the clock near the water cooler, growing more and more impatient as the minutes ticked on. Didn t Grace realize that she had things to do? The sale at Barney s was over tomorrow and she had a full bottle of Jack Daniels at home that was getting angry with her for not drinking him.

Flipping angrily through the newest spring edition of Vogue magazine, she placed Post-It notes on all the items that she wanted to purchase to complete the pink look to her closet. She was never a fan of wearing pink until she came into work one day wearing a beautiful silk, floral pink Gucci shirt that she had bought over the weekend. It hugged her curvy figure and pushed her rounded cleavage up high. She walked in to find Will and Jack standing at Grace s desk, and immediately all eyes shot in her direction.

Wow Kare, you look gorgeous in that shirt. Pink is really your color Jack said. So ever since that day, Karen has been on a buy everything she can find that s pink spree.

She jumped in fear as the phone started ringing; it had been a quiet morning so she wasn t ready for that. Sighing loudly and grasping her chest for breath, she lifted the phone off the receiver, Grace Adler Designs she said, with no enthusiasm in her voice.

Miss Karen, when will you be home for the day? I was going to prepare your meal of Jack Daniels with an olive on the side.

Oh thanks Rosie, Ill be home within an hour hopefully. I m waiting for Red to get back.

Okay, I will have it prepared Rosario said. After giving her thanks, Karen hung up the phone and got back to her magazine.

Grace stormed into the office, ripping the sunglasses off her newly tanned face. She glanced at the magazine that Karen was looking at, noticing all the Post-Its.

Do you not realize by now that magazines like that will tear down your self-esteem?

It won t do that to me, I already look better than all these anorexics Karen stated flatly, not looking up from the magazine.

Not according to those designers, you don t binge and purge enough Grace looked at her, still not moving from her spot next to Karen s desk.

Maybe not, but I stick strictly to my liquid diet Karen says, while raising her martini glass to Grace in a toast.

Grace let out a moan and shook her head. Anyway, you would NOT believe what just happened to me Grace exclaimed, while moving towards her messy oversized desk, the tension and frustration evident in her voice.

What now honey? Someone pull you over for that horror that you call an outfit? Karen said with a simple smile on her face, looking at Grace s ruffled shirt and grainy brown slacks.

No. But close I suppose Grace stated while throwing her Barney s bags on her main desk, making papers scatter everywhere. Dammit Grace said; looking at the bigger mess she just created. Anyway, no, I was walking back to work cause its such a nice day out right, when this guy on a bicycle brushes right by me on the sidewalk, making me fall over and look like an idiot

Oh honey, he didn t make you look like an idiot, you did that yourself years ago. Maybe it was when you met Will Karen said, looking up at the ceiling, pretending to be in thought.

Karen Its not funny, I really really hurt my knee. Now its gonna be all scratched up and ugly, ew.

Oh Gracie, I can call Jackie if you want, he is a certified nurse after all and he can check it out.

Making men strip down to their leopard print thongs just to make sure their ass is the right size, is not a certified nurse Grace said, with her hand on her hip, looking at Karen in frustration.

Karen gasped at Grace s comment. You disappoint me Grace Antler. Jack is very good at what he does, and for your information, he has made me strip down to my leopard print thong too. I have never in my life received such a nice, thorough examination.

You two have the most disturbing and horrifying relationship I have ever heard of. Worse than Will and I, and that is saying a lot. What is up with Jack lately by the way? I heard he is no longer homosexual, he is now whatever-comes-within-my-reach-with-an-entrance-Ill-take-it sexual?

Yea basically. I guess he assumes that taking women off his list of things to do, is really wiping out the existence of another entrance Karen said with a smile.

Grace looked at her and simply smiled a big grin.

Honey, what is that? What s going on? What s happening? Karen asked while wagging her fingers in front of Grace.

Nothing, just a thought. Now go on, get out of here, I promised you that you could leave so go Grace said, looking back down at her paperwork and waving Karen out the door.

Um okay honey, I m outta here, gotta go to the manse and clea---. What the hell am I saying? Oh my Lord, that was a sick and disturbing thought, me clean? I can t even clean myself alone, let alone an entire house

Grace smiled after Karen as she walked out of the office, sunglasses on and fur in tow. After waiting a minute or so, Grace ran over to the large window, facing the street in her office to see Karen getting into her limo. After seeing Driver get back into the driver s seat and start to drive away, Grace ran back to her desk and picked up the phone.

Will Truman she heard come from the phone.

Hey Will, it s me Grace stated excitedly into the phone.

Hey Gracie, I have no money, I cant help you get that Brazilian wax you have had on your Christmas list for the past two years Will said into the phone. And now that I think about that, it s even more disturbing to know it s been on your list for two years and you still haven t gotten it. Please tell me, you haven t been waiting all this time to maintain. I told you to get it for me 2 years ago Will That s all I asked for Grace cried into the phone. Wait, never mind, no. That s not why I called. We have a little detective work to do.

Oh do I get to wear all black? I just bought these really cute Prada slip-ons that would look amazing.

Shut up you homo. It has to do with Jack and Karen.

Jack and Karen? What are they drinking themselves into a homosexual oblivion?

No, I think there is more to them, then we think Grace said happily into the phone.


	2. Miss Karen

Walker Mansion


End file.
